Walnut Grove Meets Aiyana & Ariella
by Starykid
Summary: This is a Little House on the Prairie fanfic. It will have some mild language in it. New Characters to be in Walnut Grove. This has to do with the TV Series!R&R 2 Review
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
**This is a Little House on the Prairie fanfic. It will have some mild language in it. New Characters to be in Walnut Grove.


	2. Aiyana & Ariella Arrive

**Aiyana & Ariella Arrive:**

The sound of horses could be heard from 4 miles away. Nobody understood why they could hear horse hooves when they could not see them. By mid-afternoon, we were in Walnut Grove. Ariella looked at me and I looked at her, a small town and no stables to put the horses. We needed supplies for building our house, the corral where the horses would be, the fence to go around our property, the stables to house the horses during the night & winter, and the barn that would hold the hay, our tools, wagon, horse harnesses, firewood, and us while we built the house. We stopped at the Mercantile and went inside. The horses stood in the streets of Walnut Grove & everyone was looking at them. I looked at Ariella.


	3. The Mercantile

**The Mercantile:**

Mr. Olson looked at us as we walked into the Mercantile.

"**Can I help you ladies?"**

"**Um…yes, we need supplies to build on our property that our grandparents homesteaded a couple years ago."**

"**And who are your grandparents?"**

"**They are called the Black-Bears."**

"**Oh, yes. The Black-Bears, they um, didn't they pass on a couple years ago?"**

"**Yes, and they left their property to their twin granddaughters."**

"**Yes, the Reverend said it was in the WILL they had left for him to read to everybody. But we never knew of any twin granddaughters. Their place has been empty since they passed on. Where did you two come from anyways?"**

**  
"Nells!" **Mrs. Olson yelled from the stock room.

"**What is it Harriet?"**

"**Who are you talking to? I can hear you talking about those awful Black-Bear people that died a couple years ago."**

"**I'm in here talking to…ah what are your names?"**

"**I'm Aiyana Black-Bear & this is my sister Ariella Black-Bear."**

"**I'm in here talking to Aiyana & Ariella Black-Bear, the twin granddaughters of the Black-Bears."**

"**Oh really! They came back now have they? Let's have a look at you know!"**

"**I don't think so you bitch!" **I yelled at Mrs. Olson.

Laura & Mary Ingalls, James & Cassandra Ingalls & Nelly Olson came in at that moment.

"**Don't you talk to Mrs. Olson like that!"** Laura, Mary, Cassandra, James, & Nelly all said at the same time. Nellie was surprised to hear everyone else defending her mother, but then again, Harriet Olson had her moments.

"**I can talk to her however I want, little girl."**

"**Aiyana stop. Mother & father didn't send us here by ourselves to make more enemies then we already have. Besides we could use some friends right now. I don't want to see someone hurt you again like they did at home. Mother & father sent us here to get away from the man that hurt you so that they could find him & kill him. You can't keep all this anger up in you, the doc said it would be bad for you if you did."**

"**I don't care what the doc said. I would've rather had an abortion then carry this thing inside of me. The minute it's born, I'm giving it up for adoption. I ain't keeping it. I don't care what the Lord says about adoption, I ain't keepin' it."  
"You don't have to, but mother wouldn't let you have an abortion, even though it is perfectly legal in Washington. Mother would want you to keep the baby."  
"Keep the baby!"** I spat.** "I will do no such thing. Mother & father are not here and son they cannot tell us what we can and cannot do anymore. Besides,"** I said, **"the man that hurt me is no longer in Washington. He is following us."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Father taught me to use all the senses of the mind. He's tracking us."** I turned toward the Olson's & the kids that had come into the store. **"If he happens to come to town, don't mention that we are here. Don't tell him that we now live on our grandparents homestead. Don't even tell him that I carry his child. Send a messenger to tell us that he is here and we will come to town and handle him ourselves."**


End file.
